1. Field
The present invention relates generally to video surveillance and, more specifically, to analysis of movement of objects in a three dimensional (3D) scene.
2. Description
Video surveillance systems are used to provide security for people and locations. In early systems, video images were continuously monitored by security personnel. When observing multiple displays for long periods of time, personnel often experienced fatigue and often missed events of interest occurring in captured images of a scene being monitored. In response, some video surveillance systems captured images only when something changed in the scene being monitored. However, these systems still required manual control and observation by security personnel.
More recently, various techniques for automatically capturing and analyzing images have been developed. Computer vision has become a recognized branch of computer science research. However, much work remains in developing practical applications that automatically capture and analyze images in a surveillance system.